my demon valentine
by Jacksonangelo105
Summary: my third valentines story warning lemon


Author's note i don't own highschool dxd or sonic the hedgehog

Today was valentine's day at kuoh academy everyone was giving out cards candy and etc while Issei and his friends were at the hallways chatting.

"I really do not like this holiday at all," said Issei.

"Same here," said Matsuda.

"Tell me about it," said "Motohamma"

Soon they spotted Sonic who was talking to Kiba the three boys overheard their talked.

"Alright thanks for the info kiba," said Sonic.

"No problem Sonic," said Kiba.

As he walked off.

"Hey Sonic what was that all about," said Issei.

"Kiba told me that Rias wants to see me after school," Said Sonic.

"What for," said Matsuda.

"I am not sure but it's only for me to find out," said Sonic.

"Anyway how about all three of us go out on the night of own tonight my treat," said Issei.

"I like that idea," said Matsuda.

"Same here," said Motohama.

"Anyway let's get some food," said Sonic.

"Yeah," let's go and grab a bite i am hungry," said Issei.

The four boys left the hallways and head for lunch.

Sonic's pov I wonder what rias wants to see me for his it another fallen angel attack but i gotta find out when the day is over.

A few hours later school was over as the students took their valentines and started spending time together while Issei and his friends went to go hang out while Sonic was still inside the school at his locker getting his things after closing the locker.

"Welp time to meet rias," said Sonic as he walked out the hallway.

Sonic's pov i closed my locker and went to meet up with rias for what she wanted me for still i wonder what she wanted to see me for.

As sonic took a deep breath as he opened the door of the research club and went inside and closed the door.

"Okay Rias i am here what did you wanted to see me for rias holy mother of god," said Sonic.

Sonic was shocked to Rias who was wearing an hot pink lingerie while Akeno is a white and Xenovia was wearing black as the three girls smiled at the blue hedgehog.

"Hiya big boy," said Akeno.

"We surprised you huh stud," said Xenoiva

Sonic could not help but blush as Rias begins too speak.

"Something on your mind," said Rias.

"No it's just that I thought you three were naked," said Sonic.

"Oh really," said Rias with an smirk.

"Yes really," said Sonic.

"What a coincidence we are not wearing our clothes," said Akeno.

"What do you mean Akeno," said Sonic.

"You will see soon enough," Sweetie," said Rias.

As the three girls took of their lingerie as they showed their hot naked bodies to the blue hedgehog who was blushing bright red.

"You like what you see baby," said Akeno.

Sonic did not say any words soon he fainted and everything went black.

An few seconds later Sonic opened he notice an pair of large breasts he soon notice Rias was on top of him while Akeno and Xenovia was rubbing his chest.

"What happened," said Sonic.

"You fainted after you saw us" naked," said Rias.

"I see and now i want to know why did you bring me here for," said Sonic.

"The reason I brought you here is because all three of us have a crush on you," said Rias.

"You guys have crushes on" me how," said Sonic.

"We all had feelings for you" for awhile now," said Xenovia.

"Yeah we also wanted to ask" you this sonic," said Rias.

"What is it," said Sonic.

"Would you be our valentine" all three of the girls," said.

Sonic was speechless after hearing what the girls said he thought about it for a few minutes has the girls wanted for his answer.

"Yes i would gladly be your valentines but why are you guys still naked," said Sonic.

"Because we are gonna give you this best valentines gift," ever said Rias.

"And what is that," said Sonic.

"This Sweetie," said Rias as she pressed her her lips onto sonic's his eyes went wide while rias was kissing him she slid her tongue inside rias moaned while she kissed sonic after the kiss rias let go and smiled.

"Whoa that was a kiss rias," said Sonic.

"Glad you like it baby but right now we want some fun with you Rias," said

"If you girls want some of me than come and get it," said Sonic.

Akeno was next as she got on top of sonic and begins kissing him deeply and wild sonic felt her tongue slammed inside his mouth while kissing sonic xenovia was playing with her breasts she softly moaned as rias was fingering her pussy akeno stopped kissing sonic as she grabbed his member and inserted it inside her pussy as akeno begins to moan and bounce on the hedgehog.

"Ahh oh yes sonic this feels amazing," said Akeno while moaning.

Rias and Xenovia were making out while rias was playing with her breasts akeno was having an ball ridng on sonic she kept on moaning as sonic was scuking on her breats after.

"Yes that's it baby suck on my tits like candy," said Akeno.

After an few more thurst both sonic and akeno cummed akeno rested and had an smile on her face xenovia smiled and shovel her pussy at the blue hedgehog.

"Xenovia what are you doing," said Sonic.

"Sonic eat my pussy out," said xenovia. as she picked up a that of whip cream and puts some of it on her pussy.

Sonic took action as he begins to lick the whip cream of her pussy and licking it xenovia was moaning while sonic was licking her pussy rias took the chance to suck sonic off both xenoiva and sonic were moaning of the sexual pleasure akeno was fingering herself and wanted sonic again.

"Sonic you better get ready because i am about to cum," said Xenovia.

After few more licks xenoiva cummed while sonic cumed inisde of rias mouth rias stop sucking sonic off as she swalled is load.

"Alright rias since xenovia and akeno are worn out it's your turn," said Sonic.

"I have been waiting for an chance with you sonic kun," said Rias. as she got on top of him and slid his member inside her wet pussy.

Rias placed her hands on is chest and begins too move her hips.

"Ahhh yes i have been waiting for this sonic kun fuck me," said Rias while moaning.

Sonic kept is pace as he kept thrusting more deep and hard witch made rias moan more.

"Ahhh yesss sonic give it to me," said Rias while moaning loudly.

sonic was thrusting hard and fast and deep inisde of her pusssy making rias screamed more loud and moan at the same time sonic took the chance to suck on her breasts rias moaned with pure bliss as the hedgehog was sucking on her breasts after a few seconds of sucking on breasts sonic went back to thrusting rias moans increased she was moaning more loudas rias warped her arms on sonic while moaning after a few more thrusts both sonic and rias cummed as rias got off of sonic as rias akeno and xenovia an all cuddled up to sonic.

"That was awesome," said Sonic.

"Yes it was handsome,' said Xenoiva.

"I agree," said Akeno.

"Same here i am glad that" we all shared him," said Rias.

"What do you think sonic," said Akeno.

"This was the best valentines," gift ever," said Sonic.

"Glad you like it sweetie next time if we ever do this again i am going first," said Akeno.

"We will see about that,' akeno. Said Sonic.

"The sex was great and all but i am getting get some rest," said Xenoiva.

"Me to," said Akeno.

"Same here," said Rias.

"Goodnight rias,' said Akeno.

"Goodnight xenovia," said Rias.

"Goodnight," said Xenovia.

"Goodnight girls," said Sonic.

"Goodnight sonic the girls," said.

Rias got on top of sonic while akeno and xenovia all cuddled up to sonic and drifted to sleep.

The next day at school sonic was at the hallways with an smile on his face grabbing is things from his locker soon issei and is friends notice the smirk on his face.

"Yo sonic what's with the smile," asked Matsuda.

"Let's just say that i had an fun valentines day if you no what i mean," said Sonic.

"Wait you had sex," said Issei.

"To answer your question," Issei yes i had sex but not with one girl three girls," said Sonic.

"What no way you are lying," said Motohamma.

"Oh i am not lying motohamma it's the truth," said Sonic.

"Whoa three girls you are lucky," asked Mutsuda.

"How" did you manage to get three hotties," said Issei.

"Let's just say that all had a," thing for me," said Sonic.

"I do wonder who," said Motohama.

"That i want to know as well," said Mutsuda.

The four boys turned their heads as they notice rias xenovia and akeno the three girls walked up to sonic and the trio gave him kisses on His cheek.

"Hey sonic we are here to say they we had an fun time with last night," said Rias.

"Same here sonic," said with an smile.

"We were wondering if you want to go a second round," said Akeno.

"All right i am game i can go for an second round," said Sonic.

"Great all of us can't wait to have more fun with you," said Rias.

"How about we do it at your house this time," said Akeno.

"Great idea Akeno," said Sonic.

"See you later handsome," said Rias.

The three girls left the room rias came back and gave sonic an gift as rias left the room and blew a kiss at the blue hedgehog.

"What did she give you sonic," said Issei.

Sonic open is hands witch shocked issei and His friends.

"She gave you her panites damn sonic you are the man," said Motohama.

"Sonic you lucky bastard," said Issei.

"Holy shit sonic you earned my respect homie," said Mutsuda.

"Way to go sonic i am so proud of you," said Issei to himself.

"Any guys i gotta get to class see ya," said Sonic as he left.

"Later sonic," said Issei and his friends," said.

"Man sonic is sure lucky," said Mutsuda.

"Tell me about it," said Issei and Motohamma.

Author's note i don't own highschool dxd or sonic the hedgehog

Today was valentine's day at kuoh academy everyone was giving out cards candy and etc while Issei and his friends were at the hallways chatting.

"I really do not like this holiday at all," said Issei.

"Same here," said Matsuda.

"Tell me about it," said "Motohamma"

Soon they spotted Sonic who was talking to Kiba the three boys overheard their talked.

"Alright thanks for the info kiba," said Sonic.

"No problem Sonic," said Kiba.

As he walked off.

"Hey Sonic what was that all about," said Issei.

"Kiba told me that Rias wants to see me after school," Said Sonic.

"What for," said Matsuda.

"I am not sure but it's only for me to find out," said Sonic.

"Anyway how about all three of us go out on the night of own tonight my treat," said Issei.

"I like that idea," said Matsuda.

"Same here," said Motohama.

"Anyway let's get some food," said Sonic.

"Yeah," let's go and grab a bite i am hungry," said Issei.

The four boys left the hallways and head for lunch.

Sonic's pov I wonder what rias wants to see me for his it another fallen angel attack but i gotta find out when the day is over.

A few hours later school was over as the students took their valentines and started spending time together while Issei and his friends went to go hang out while Sonic was still inside the school at his locker getting his things after closing the locker.

"Welp time to meet rias," said Sonic as he walked out the hallway.

Sonic's pov i closed my locker and went to meet up with rias for what she wanted me for still i wonder what she wanted to see me for.

As sonic took a deep breath as he opened the door of the research club and went inside and closed the door.

"Okay Rias i am here what did you wanted to see me for rias holy mother of god," said Sonic.

Sonic was shocked to Rias who was wearing an hot pink lingerie while Akeno is a white and Xenovia was wearing black as the three girls smiled at the blue hedgehog.

"Hiya big boy," said Akeno.

"We surprised you huh stud," said Xenoiva

Sonic could not help but blush as Rias begins too speak.

"Something on your mind," said Rias.

"No it's just that I thought you three were naked," said Sonic.

"Oh really," said Rias with an smirk.

"Yes really," said Sonic.

"What a coincidence we are not wearing our clothes," said Akeno.

"What do you mean Akeno," said Sonic.

"You will see soon enough," Sweetie," said Rias.

As the three girls took of their lingerie as they showed their hot naked bodies to the blue hedgehog who was blushing bright red.

"You like what you see baby," said Akeno.

Sonic did not say any words soon he fainted and everything went black.

An few seconds later Sonic opened he notice an pair of large breasts he soon notice Rias was on top of him while Akeno and Xenovia was rubbing his chest.

"What happened," said Sonic.

"You fainted after you saw us" naked," said Rias.

"I see and now i want to know why did you bring me here for," said Sonic.

"The reason I brought you here is because all three of us have a crush on you," said Rias.

"You guys have crushes on" me how," said Sonic.

"We all had feelings for you" for awhile now," said Xenovia.

"Yeah we also wanted to ask" you this sonic," said Rias.

"What is it," said Sonic.

"Would you be our valentine" all three of the girls," said.

Sonic was speechless after hearing what the girls said he thought about it for a few minutes has the girls wanted for his answer.

"Yes i would gladly be your valentines but why are you guys still naked," said Sonic.

"Because we are gonna give you this best valentines gift," ever said Rias.

"And what is that," said Sonic.

"This Sweetie," said Rias as she pressed her her lips onto sonic's his eyes went wide while rias was kissing him she slid her tongue inside rias moaned while she kissed sonic after the kiss rias let go and smiled.

"Whoa that was a kiss rias," said Sonic.

"Glad you like it baby but right now we want some fun with you Rias," said

"If you girls want some of me than come and get it," said Sonic.

Akeno was next as she got on top of sonic and begins kissing him deeply and wild sonic felt her tongue slammed inside his mouth while kissing sonic xenovia was playing with her breasts she softly moaned as rias was fingering her pussy akeno stopped kissing sonic as she grabbed his member and inserted it inside her pussy as akeno begins to moan and bounce on the hedgehog.

"Ahh oh yes sonic this feels amazing," said Akeno while moaning.

Rias and Xenovia were making out while rias was playing with her breasts akeno was having an ball ridng on sonic she kept on moaning as sonic was scuking on her breats after.

"Yes that's it baby suck on my tits like candy," said Akeno.

After an few more thurst both sonic and akeno cummed akeno rested and had an smile on her face xenovia smiled and shovel her pussy at the blue hedgehog.

"Xenovia what are you doing," said Sonic.

"Sonic eat my pussy out," said xenovia. as she picked up a that of whip cream and puts some of it on her pussy.

Sonic took action as he begins to lick the whip cream of her pussy and licking it xenovia was moaning while sonic was licking her pussy rias took the chance to suck sonic off both xenoiva and sonic were moaning of the sexual pleasure akeno was fingering herself and wanted sonic again.

"Sonic you better get ready because i am about to cum," said Xenovia.

After few more licks xenoiva cummed while sonic cumed inisde of rias mouth rias stop sucking sonic off as she swalled is load.

"Alright rias since xenovia and akeno are worn out it's your turn," said Sonic.

"I have been waiting for an chance with you sonic kun," said Rias. as she got on top of him and slid his member inside her wet pussy.

Rias placed her hands on is chest and begins too move her hips.

"Ahhh yes i have been waiting for this sonic kun fuck me," said Rias while moaning.

Sonic kept is pace as he kept thrusting more deep and hard witch made rias moan more.

"Ahhh yesss sonic give it to me," said Rias while moaning loudly.

sonic was thrusting hard and fast and deep inisde of her pusssy making rias screamed more loud and moan at the same time sonic took the chance to suck on her breasts rias moaned with pure bliss as the hedgehog was sucking on her breasts after a few seconds of sucking on breasts sonic went back to thrusting rias moans increased she was moaning more loudas rias warped her arms on sonic while moaning after a few more thrusts both sonic and rias cummed as rias got off of sonic as rias akeno and xenovia an all cuddled up to sonic.

"That was awesome," said Sonic.

"Yes it was handsome,' said Xenoiva.

"I agree," said Akeno.

"Same here i am glad that" we all shared him," said Rias.

"What do you think sonic," said Akeno.

"This was the best valentines," gift ever," said Sonic.

"Glad you like it sweetie next time if we ever do this again i am going first," said Akeno.

"We will see about that,' akeno. Said Sonic.

"The sex was great and all but i am getting get some rest," said Xenoiva.

"Me to," said Akeno.

"Same here," said Rias.

"Goodnight rias,' said Akeno.

"Goodnight xenovia," said Rias.

"Goodnight," said Xenovia.

"Goodnight girls," said Sonic.

"Goodnight sonic the girls," said.

Rias got on top of sonic while akeno and xenovia all cuddled up to sonic and drifted to sleep.

The next day at school sonic was at the hallways with an smile on his face grabbing is things from his locker soon issei and is friends notice the smirk on his face.

"Yo sonic what's with the smile," asked Matsuda.

"Let's just say that i had an fun valentines day if you no what i mean," said Sonic.

"Wait you had sex," said Issei.

"To answer your question," Issei yes i had sex but not with one girl three girls," said Sonic.

"What no way you are lying," said Motohamma.

"Oh i am not lying motohamma it's the truth," said Sonic.

"Whoa three girls you are lucky," asked Mutsuda.

"How" did you manage to get three hotties," said Issei.

"Let's just say that all had a," thing for me," said Sonic.

"I do wonder who," said Motohama.

"That i want to know as well," said Mutsuda.

The four boys turned their heads as they notice rias xenovia and akeno the three girls walked up to sonic and the trio gave him kisses on His cheek.

"Hey sonic we are here to say they we had an fun time with last night," said Rias.

"Same here sonic," said with an smile.

"We were wondering if you want to go a second round," said Akeno.

"All right i am game i can go for an second round," said Sonic.

"Great all of us can't wait to have more fun with you," said Rias.

"How about we do it at your house this time," said Akeno.

"Great idea Akeno," said Sonic.

"See you later handsome," said Rias.

The three girls left the room rias came back and gave sonic an gift as rias left the room and blew a kiss at the blue hedgehog.

"What did she give you sonic," said Issei.

Sonic open is hands witch shocked issei and His friends.

"She gave you her panites damn sonic you are the man," said Motohama.

"Sonic you lucky bastard," said Issei.

"Holy shit sonic you earned my respect homie," said Mutsuda.

"Way to go sonic i am so proud of you," said Issei to himself.

"Any guys i gotta get to class see ya," said Sonic as he left.

"Later sonic," said Issei and his friends," said.

"Man sonic is sure lucky," said Mutsuda.

"Tell me about it," said Issei and Motohamma.


End file.
